


For You

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Concerts, Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Fangirls, First Meetings, Flirting, Groupies, Guitarist, Hot, Infatuation, Love, Music, Musicians, Rock and Roll, The Flesh Curtains, flesh curtains rick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: Despite having no idea who The Flesh Curtains are, you decide to accompany your friend to one of their shows, and fall head over heels for Rick Sanchez.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Okay, So Flesh Curtain’s Rick always had a special place in my heart~! Prompt for this week is to tell us about the first show we encounter Rick._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know he's a bassist but I got a thing for guitarists.  
> This is short, sweet, and full of desire, but still SFW. I hope you enjoy! <3

The music rang in my ears with a vengeance I’d only heard from the likes of every rock band with enough gumption to make it to the hall of fame. Though I liked rock music, this wasn’t exactly my scene. I had no idea who any of the bands playing the line up were, and I began to damn my friend for dragging me here in the first place. The last act before the headliner had just left the stage, and my beer sloshed in my cup as a girl pushed her way past me with no consideration for my placement in the crowd. It was expected at any concert to be shoved around when you weren’t the one doing the pushing, but with my already slightly disgruntled mood, I wasn’t in the proper frame of mind to be toyed with.

“Watch it, bitch!” I called out, rolling my eyes as she continued forward, her hands gripping onto the railing in front of the stage until her knuckles flushed white as she secured her position.

Another girl ran past me, and then another, and another. I began to laugh, completely amused by the lack of composure these girls exhibited. Wanting to share in the amusement, I turned to my friend, who I noticed was pushing her own way to the front.

“Thanks, Sascha!” I scoffed.

It wasn’t like Sascha to lose her inhibitions over a band, even if they were the reason we showed up in the first place. I slid into the decision that I wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Elbowing and shoving my way past men and women alike, I finally found my place next to Sascha, who was starry eyed and borderline incoherent as I stumbled onto the railing next to her. She looked just like the other girls who didn’t care who they injured just to get a good “seat” for the show.

“Holy shit, tough crowd!” I breathed, nudging her.

“Right! They’re all here for The Flesh Curtains, that’s why. Rick Sanchez- the guitarist,” she reminded me, “is _so_ hot… Like fucking godly. I hope he just sweats on me or something. He usually throws a pick after each show. I’ll fight someone for it.”

I laughed. There was no man who was that attractive in my book. If there was, I’d have definitely known about it by then. I hadn’t realized how obsessed she’d become by this band, or I might’ve been a tad more apt to check them out myself. I downed my beer and set the empty cup down on the floor. Probably a dick move, but someone else was bound to clean it up later. At that moment, I was far more interested in finding out who the hell The Flesh Curtains were.

“You’re crazy,” I yelled over the crowd at her, my eyes following her line of sight to the stage.

Then, the entire room went dark, pitch black, for what felt like agonizingly too long. When the guitar began to roar a heavenly slow and sexy tune before roaring into power chords, I caught a whiff of the faint scent of the musty smoke that came from a fog machine. The crowd went wild, screaming and shoving me into the railing as they tried to get closer to the stage. The bar pressed against my ribs, and I felt as though I were about to be split in half from the pressure. It was when I finally looked up that I saw him.

Everything she said was true.

He was there on guitar, shredding it to death like it was his last chance to make a dirty sweet impression on the world. Suddenly, I’d forgotten about the mass of human bodies pushing me into the railing as I looked up at him with the same starry eyed look I’d just made fun of Sascha for.

I lurched forward once more from the pressure, bringing me back to the world around me. I placed a foot on the bottom rail and held myself together enough to keep from being spliced in two before I allowed myself to get wrapped up in him all over again.

His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his blue hair flipped with every move he made, and even though the show just started, he was already breaking a sweat. His slender fingers slid over the neck with a diligence I’d never seen before, and a new set of thoughts came pouring into my mind. I wanted to know just what those dexterous fingers could do.

My heart raced along with the rush of the music, and when the singer spread his arms to reveal large, breathtaking wings beneath them, I lost my mind. They were the hottest act I’d seen in my entire life, and I suddenly felt obsessed, infatuated and in love all at once.

Surely I was slack jawed, practically drooling over a man I didn’t really know existed an hour ago. He was otherworldly; the way his brow furrowed in concentration, the way he seemed to almost grit his teeth as he forced the guitar to sing with a wail that any person as suddenly aroused as I would be envious of.

I watched as he commanded the stage with his presence alone. Images of his hands in my hair and on my neck danced behind my eyelids with each long blink as I absorbed the music in the air like an electric current. The sounds he brought out of the instrument sent a smoldering tingle straight to my core. It was him and I, no one else to be found each time my eyes fluttered shut. Every time he grew near, the crowd behind me tried their damndest to push me back into the railing, hands flailing in front of me just in the hopes that he might reach down and graze a fingertip or a palm.

Not I, however. I bit into my lower lip as I gripped onto the railing even harder, holding myself up like a steel wall against an army. Nothing was going to take me from my front row view of the rockstar in front of me. There was no time to settle into the fact that he sent my heart soaring into the sky and my thoughts sliding into the gutter. I just allowed them to be facts of my life as my eyes stayed glued on him.

When the set was finished, I expected everyone to be doe-eyed and clamoring over each other for a chance at nabbing his guitar pick. It crossed my mind to join them, to risk my safety in the pit to snatch up a little piece of Rick Sanchez. I noticed his eyes scanning the crowd, the ear splitting screams growing louder the longer he simply stood; but I stayed quiet. I watched intently as he continued to stand still, a cocky smirk sliding across his lips. That was when his eyes finally landed on my own.

My breath caught in my chest as we held each other’s gaze, the tension I was feeling seeming to seep out between the two of us despite his standing before what felt like millions of people. Rick began to walk, the chains on his boots clattering against the material though I wasn’t exactly able to hear them. His tall frame towered above me for just a moment, the screams in my ears growing even louder. But I just stood, staring up at him in all his glory. The stage lights radiated from behind him as though he were sent from rock and roll heaven just for me. People were shoving and pushing all around me, and when he squatted down, I was face to face with the most handsome man I’d ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He held his hand between our faces, and our faces only, a shining black pick caught between his index finger and his thumb.

“For you, baby girl,” he offered, and even though I knew I had to be on the verge of deafness, I heard every gruff word he spoke.

There was chaos all around me from all angles; over-stimulated fans behind and beside me, and my favorite kind of danger right in front of me. I felt as though I were the eye of a raging storm as I reached out to gingerly take the pick from his fingers, my skin brushing against his only briefly, sending a sizzling sensation through my body all over again. I brought it to my lips as a weak smirk crossed my features.

“Thank you,” was all I said.

Rick winked at me before standing again, turning my insides into a velvety soft puddle.

Somehow, as he turned around and took one more glance at me before exiting stage left, I knew I’d see him again- _very_ soon.


End file.
